Сапфир Шорс/Галерея
. Первый сезон Искатели драгоценностей Sapphire Shores S1E19.png Sapphire Shores inspects S01E19.png Sapphire Shores inspects 2 S01E19.png Rarity looks at Sapphire Shores S1E19.png Rarity thinks she is dreaming S1E19.png Rarity how may I S1E19.png Sapphire Shores call me Sapphire S01E19.png Sapphire Shores call me Sapphire 2 S01E19.png Rarity giggle giggle cuteness S1E19.png Rarity saying name S1E19.png Sapphire Shores explaining 1 S1E19.png Sapphire Shores explaining 2 S1E19.png Sapphire Shores zigfilly follies S01E19.png Sapphire Shores zigfilly follies 2 S01E19.png Sapphire Shores sensational S01E19.png Sapphire Shores hmmm S01E19.png Sapphire Shores entranced S01E19.png Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png Sapphire Shores entranced 2 S01E19.png Sapphire Shores eye roll S01E19.png Sapphire Shores eyebrow raise S01E19.png Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png Rarity alarmed by Sapphire Shore's request S1E19.png Rarity check inventory S1E19.png Sapphire Shores have that effect S01E19.png Сезон второй Пони из высшего общества Canterlot_speaks_about_Rarity_S2E9.png Сезон четвёртый Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish amazed S4E08.png Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish clapping their hooves S4E08.png Помощь Крошки Бель Sweetie Belle in Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sapphire Shores wearing costume headdress S4E19.png Sapphire's headdress falls apart S4E19.png Sapphire Shores and dancers unimpressed S4E19.png Sapphire Shores -looks like I made a mistake here- S4E19.png Sapphire Shores -you sure about that, honey-- S4E19.png Rarity pleading -you must believe me!- S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers laughing at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire -who all wants to hear a funny story- S4E19.png Sapphire and ponies ridiculing Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire and backup dancers rehearsing S4E19.png Sapphire winking at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers rehearsing again S4E19.png Backup dancers out of breath S4E19.png Sapphire Shores 'you rocked it, girls!' S4E19.png Sapphire Shores talking to Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire -is this the whole shebang-- S4E19.png Rarity approaching the box S4E19.png Sweetie Belle snatches the box S4E19.png Rarity laughing nervously S4E19.png Nervous Rarity after box is stolen S4E19.png Rarity leaving to chase down box S4E19.png Sapphire Shores -this isn't going to work out- S4E19.png Sapphire's -bad luck- situation S4E19.png Rarity promising Sapphire Shores that she will love the headdress S4E19.png Rarity bringing over headdress S4E19.png Sapphire Shore putting on headdress S4E19.png Sapphire looking in the mirror S4E19.png Sapphire Shore starting to like headdress S4E19.png Sapphire -it is attractive, but...- S4E19.png Sapphire looking closely at the stitching S4E19.png Dolphin-shaped stitching S4E19.png Sapphire Shores pleased S4E19.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Товары с персонажем Sapphire Blind Bag.jpg Explore Equestria Fashion Style Sapphire Shores doll.jpg Explore Equestria Fashion Style Sapphire Shores packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fashion Doll Sapphire Shores toy.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fashion Doll Sapphire Shores toy packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fashion Doll Sapphire Shores back of packaging.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Everypony art print WeLoveFine.jpg Разное Comic issue 10 page 7.png Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 5.jpg Create-your-own-Ponyville SMALL.jpg My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 2.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Sapphire Shores/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей